The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
by MSDR89
Summary: This story is based on the OoT and possibly slightly MM. It tells what happens to Link's Family and fleshes out the story the game tells. It does deviate from the storyline laid out in the Game, sometimes extensively.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda: The Beginning - Prologue

Long, long ago, in a land far from here known as Hyrule, there was a great War. The Noble families in Hyrule rose up in rebellion against the Royal Family of Hyrule. Times were hard, and many lives were lost in the great fires that burned across all of Hyrule as well as in the many battles and ambushes. It was during these times of great turmoil that the Three Great Goddesses saw fit to outline the destinies of the greatest Heros to ever live. Din, Goddess of Power. Farore, Goddess of Courage. Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom.

During the Great War, the King and Queen, along with most of their children, were killed in a raid by the rebels. Only their youngest son, Prince Rashyael, his wife, the Princess Bertalima, and their infant daughter, the Princess Zelda, survived the raid. Though still young, the Prince fearlessly rose up and took his place among his ancestors as King. While many were killed before the rebels were defeated and Hyrule returned to peaceful times, two of the last deaths to occur would prove to be some of the most important...

Chapter One

"Look out, Brai!" Sir Kirsley ducked under a thrust from one opponent and parried the thrust of another. Moving to riposte immediately, Kirsley flicked the blade into the young man's face, blinding him if not far worse. "That's what you get, traitor!" the young nobleman shrieked triumphantly as he turned to seek out his brother again. Brailyn was holding his own against a group of three enemy foot soldiers. Kirsley ran one through from the back, having few scruples. These men were fighting their King, and while it might be a dirty technique, it was better than some the rebels used. Fighting back to back with his brother, Sir Kirsley lunged forward with devestating power. The rebels latest dirty trick had been to throw the three year old Princess Alispeth from her bedroom window during the raid that had claimed the lives of most members of the Royal Family as well as most of the living Sheikah. Remembering this, Kirsley vowed to himself again that he would see every rebel pay. With a smirk, he saw his opening and managed a mortal blow on the man he was facing off against.

Sir Kirsley and Sir Brailyn were brothers, the youngest sons of a lesser nobility. When the rest of their family turned traitor with the other Nobles, Kirsley and Brailyn fled to Castle Town to pledge their loyalty, Kirsley with his wife Adara and their infant son, Samus. Kirsley and Brailyn both joined the Royal Guard and had been fighting their own family and the other nobles for almost five years now. And finally, the end was in sight, victory within their grasp. After the last raid, all royal power was consolidated in one possible person, Prince Rashyael, leaving no warriing royalist factions. And that last little show of the rebels had lost them plenty of supporters. What decent person would support the rebels when they had coldly chosen to murder defenseless royal children instead of taking them captive?

Turning to face the attackers with his brother, Kirsley saw too late the trap. A young man, no, just a boy, was perched on the ledge above them, ready to jump, sword held ready. "Brai!" he screamed, and without thinking he pushed his brother down and out of the way. Kirsley didn't even feel the blade slide through his chest; he figured it must hurt, but his body was probably already in shock. The boy holding onto the sword that was planted deeply into his chest was younger than he'd even thought. How had he ever thought he could be a man? He couldn't be more than twelve, if that. Looking into the boy's face as his conciousness faded, Kirsley saw sheer terror and remorse staring back. Irony, it was, to be killed by a mere child who was too afraid to take any glory in the great point he had scored for his side in the war.

Brailyn staggered to his feet, knowing already the awful truth without seeing a thing. On his feet, he watched his brother drift to the ground, looking as though he were falling in slow motion. "Kirsley!" he screamed, the sound heart-wrenching. He shoved aside the man closest to him and slashed his sword across the next man's abdomen, a deadly attack. In the next few moments, fueled by his grief and anger, Brailyn fought with greater skill than he ever had in his life. When he finally had a chance to pause and go to his brother, the rebels were pulling back. Kirsley had fallen scant moments before the battle was won.

The boy who had struck Kirsley down stared in terror as Brailyn approached where he stood and Kirsley lay. His sword was still plunged in the man's chest, the boy having not been strong enough to pull it out. The kid ran, and Brailyn didn't chase him down. He didn't have the heart to. He was just a child, forced into this fight by the elder's in his family when they ran out of men of appropriate age. Still panting from the exertion, Brailyn dropped to his knees next to his brother, who lay on the ground with a sword more than halfway through his chest, still breathing in ragged gasps. Brailyn was not ashamed to realize his face was damp with tears as well as sweat as he knelt beside his dying brother. "Kirs..." he whispered, his voice cracking.

Kirsley opened his eyes, blinking, trying to force them to focus. "Brai-Brailyn?" he whispered, eyes darting back and forth, voice strained. "Brother. 'Dara. Adara. M-My boys." Kirsley stammered. He reached up with the last of his failing strength to grasp his brother's hand. "W-watch... K-keep...safe. Love-". Kirsley's eyes widened and he let his breath out in a gasping sigh, his hand sliding from his brother's.

Brailyn stared at him and bowed his head, feeling the intense grief rack his body. He swallowed and did his best to force the tears from his voice. "I will, Kirs. I'll watch them, I swear it to you." Brailyn forced himself to stand up, forced the fog from his head. "I'll protect them. And I'll tell them the last thing you said was you loved them." Brailyn hoisted his brother over his shoulder. "I love you too, brother." Brailyn said softly, and he began the trudge back to Castle Town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Adara smiled wanly at her younger son. Twenty months old, Link was curious and inventive, and right now was trying to get sweets off the counter he was much too short to reach. Adara watched his struggles for a few more moments before scooping him up. Wrapping her arms around him she tapped his nose playfully, holding him tightly against her chest. "No no, Link. Your going to spoil your supper." she told him gently. Baby Link smiled up at her with a brightness only an innocent child could possess and giggled, trying to grab her hand. He was much too old for that game now, but Adara was just glad he still let her snuggle with him. Her older son Samus was four now, almost five, and all he cared about day in and day out was learning to fight so he could join the Royal Guard like his Father and his Uncle.

Adara looked out the window to watch him. He was practicing fighting moves Kirsley had shown him with the wooden sword he'd given him last month in honor of the Festival of Din. Adara smiled as she watched him. Maybe it was just a Mother's pride, but she thought he was just wonderful for his age. He looked just as she imagined Kirsley must have looked at his age, albeit with golden hair and not Samus' shockingly red hair.

In the distance a bugle sounded. "Papa! Papa!" Link cried, struggling out of his Mother's arms. "That's right, Link! Papa's coming!" Adara said, laughing. Adara held her son's hand tightly as she led him outside to see his Father. As they waited outside their small home, Adara felt her heart dropping. Kirsley was always one of the first in the gate. He'd always come in, smiling hugely. He'd come and ruffle Sam's hair, toss Link into the air, and kiss her, and than he'd say 'We won another one, Babe. We got 'em!" Than Samus would say "You got 'em Daddy! You whipped 'em good, right Daddy?" And Link would try to repeat him, and say "Whip 'im Da-ee? Get 'im good, Da-ee?" And Kirsley would laugh and smile at his sons and say "That's right! Your Papa's the man! Samus and Link's Papa kicks butt!" Than they would all go in and celebrate, not just for the victory, that was what the little ones thought, but Kirsley and Adara knew it was to celebrate that Kirsley came back safe and sound.

When Adara saw her brother-in-law Brailyn walk through the gate, one of the last, slow and with his head down, she knew without a doubt. Her husband's luck had broken, and he wasn't coming back from the front this time. Doing her best to hold herself together for her kids, 'Dara swallowed and called her elder son over to her. "Samus, I want you to take your brother into the house. Stay there I until I come and get you." Samus' brown eyes flashed with anger. "But Mama, I want to see Da-!" But his Mother cut him off. "Don't argue with me Samus, just do what I say! Right now!" She was sorry to snap at him, but she didn't want them there to hear Brai's inevitable news, or see her reaction. "Take Link and go." she told Samus, lifting them up to the top of the stairs. "I'll be there in a few minutes.

Adara waited for Brailyn, and the time it took him to walk to her seemed to take centuries. The slight hope she was left was almost unbearable. She walked the last ten feet or so to him. "Where is he, Brai? Where's my husband?" she asked him, reaching out and taking his hand. "Tell me what happened, Brailyn! Please, I need to know!"

Brailyn couldn't bring himself to look at her. Kirlsey had died to save him, after all, and left behind his wife and sons in doing so. "I'm sorry, 'Dar." he said quietly. "I, I left his body just outside the gate. I didn't want the boys to see." Brai said, his voice breaking off into a sob. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! He was looking out for me, I should have seen it coming..."

Adara wrapped her arms around him, doing her best to suspend her grief so she could comfort him. There would be many long nights for her to cry through, she didn't need to cry now. "Don't, Brai. Don't do that to yourself. We both know how Kirsley was. You, you were his baby brother. I don't blame you, Brailyn. I never would. I couldn't. I just don't know how to tell my sons their Daddy isn't coming home."

Brailyn hung his head again. "The boys... Link's too young to understand, he'll just miss him. But Samus, Godesses, Samus!" Brailyn curled his hands into fists. "It was only a boy who killed him! Not even a teenager, just a child! Damn those rebels, damn them!" Brailyn looked up at Adara. "Do you believe it? Kirs, cut down by a little boy?" Brailyn shook his head. "He told me, before he, went. He told me to tell y-"

Adara stopped him. "Not yet, Brai. Wait, tell me and the boys together. I know Kirs, and he wouldn't have forgotten them in the end. He loved those boys too much to have been worrying about me." An idiotic smile floated over Adara's face briefly, and Brailyn saw how close she really was to hysterics. He smiled back at her sadly. "He didn't forget them, 'Dar. But you were the first one on his lips."

Adara almost lost it just than. But she held onto her composure and just nodded soundlessly. She glanced back over her shoulder, and saw Samus' face in the window, looking out and watching them. She waved to him, and he smiled brightly and waved back. Adara turned back to Brailyn and sighed. "I have to go and tell them. Samus, at least. Link won't understand, your right. But I have to tell Samus. He probably thinks Kirs is hiding somewhere, some grand suprise in store. It won't have crossed his mind that his Father could have fallen. Kirsley is unbeatable to him." Brailyn looked away. "Yeah, he was to me too. You want me to come?" Brailyn asked her. He didn't want to, the last thing he wanted to do was be there when she told Samus, but if she wanted him there it was his duty, it would have been even if his brother hadn't asked him to watch over them.

Adara paused. "I, I don't know." She bit her lower lip as she considered it. As much as she wanted to just go in alone and sit her son down, there were things she couldn't answer that Brai could. Brai had been there. And the sooner it was real, the better for all of them. "I guess you'd better. If Samus has any questions... you could answer better than I could." Adara looked into Brailyn's eyes. "You're good with him. I know you know how to answer."

As soon as they started up the steps, Samus flung the door open. "Where's my Papa?" he asked, starting down the stairs. "Uncle Brai, where's my Papa? Is he hiding? Does he have a suprise for us?" Adara realized Samus had a better handle on what Kirsley's abscence meant than she had thought. She opened her mouth to say something to him, unsure what it would be, but before she could speak Brailyn scooped him up in his arms and carried him back up into the house. "Nah, buddy, I'm afraid he don't. Lets go back in the house; your Mama and I have to talk to you about something."

Adara took Samus and sat him on her lap. She didn't need to tell Link anything, he was just a baby afterall, so she left him play on the floor with the wooden blocks Kirsley had carved for could feel Samus tensing up. He was a smart boy, he had a good inkling of what was coming. "Sweety, Daddy... your Daddy had an accident today." she said softly, brushing Samus' flaming red hair back from his forehead and avoiding his muddy brown eyes. _"They whipped Daddy today." _she thought to herself, hearing Samus and Link in her head asking Kirsley if he got the bad guys._ "They got him good."_ But she couldn't say that to her son, it would have been beyond cruel. "Samus honey, one of the rebels, one of the bad men, they hurt Daddy real bad." Adara blurted out, forcing herself not to cry.

Her son's eyes were wide and afraid. "Where is he, Mama? Where's Papa? I want to see my Papa!" Samus cried, struggling to get down.

Adara held him tight. "No, Sam, you can't! You can't see Papa! Papa's not coming home, Sam, Papa can't come home anymore!" she cried, feeling the tears beginning to betray her.

Samus struggled free from her. "I want to see my Papa!" he screamed, looking around wildly. "I want my Daddy!" The little boy ran out the door before his Mother or Uncle could stop him.

"Samus!" Adara screamed, going after him, her throat tightening with fear. But before she could get down the steps Brailyn grabbed her arm. "Wait, 'Dar. Stay here with Link, I'll go bring Sam back. He needs a minute. It's, it's a lot to take in."

Adara nodded painfully. "Alright. But hurry, Brai. I want him with me. We need to be together now." she whispered, barely registering it as Brailyn nodded and ran after Samus. She walked numbly back into the house and sat down on the floor. She hadn't accepted it herself yet, that Kirs was gone. How could she expect a four year old boy to?

Link padded over to her and laid his head on her shoulder. "Mama?" he asked, and somehow Adara felt a smile, a genuine smile, touch her lips. He was such a sweet little boy. Reaching up to brush his cheek with her finger, the window in front of them exploded in a shower of glass and fire. The sounds of battle could be heard clearly outside now. The rebels knew the game was up, and in a last attempt at victory, they had brought the fight home to the Loyalists.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Brailyn stared around in shock. He'd never seen a full blown battle arrive so quickly, with so little warning. It was already obvious the rebels would be inflicting heavy casualties as they ran from home to home, setting them all ablaze. At this rate, all of Castle Town would burn to the ground. Brai knew it was his duty to stand and fight, but right now he was more preoccupied with finding his nephew. He had paid his dues to the Crown today, and right now they would have to come second. He had promised his brother. "Samus!" he yelled, choking as billowing black smoke from the burning houses filled the streets.

Brai did his best to ignore the havoc and destruction all around him. He felt himself being tugged in three different directions. Part of him wanted to go back for Link and Adara, to make sure they were safe, and part of him wanted to fight the rebels, to drive them back out of town, kill however many of them he could, and deal with Adara and the boys after. But he kept running through the streets, calling for Samus. A little boy out here on his own was a sitting duck for the rebels, who had already shown themselves to be concienceless child killers. "SAM!"

Samus raced blindly through the streets. He was sorry he'd run out, but he couldn't find his way back now if he wanted to. The streets were filled with smoke, flames, and terrified people. It was a fight to avoid being trampled or burned. Trying to get away before there were too many people packed into the crowded street to move at all, Sam dropped to his hands and knees and crawled through a crack barely large enough for even a small child to fit through. The street on the other side was less crowded, and Samus tried to make his way back towards the center of town, but the crowds blocked the way well before there. The smoke made his eyes burn and his throat sting, but that wasn't the only reason for the tear trails running down his face.

Brailyn and Samus saw each other almost exactly at the same time, Brai taking the roofs to avoid the crowds, and Samus struggling to find a way out through the streets. Brai swung down to the street and in seconds Sam was climbing him like he was a tree. "I'm sorry, Uncle Brailyn, I'm sorry!" the little boy sobbed, burying his face against Brai's neck.

Brai hugged the boy as he ran. "It's alright, Sam. I understand, I wanted to run too. Lets just go get your Mother and Link and get out of here." Brailyn climbed up a vine to get back to the roofs. It was their only chance to get away. In the thick smoke it was difficult to figure out which way was which, but by watching where the crowds were, Brai was able to make his way back towards the center of the town. From there, finding his brother's home was easy enough, but the crowds made it difficult to get there.

Brailyn stopped and stared in horror. Even through the smoke he could see the house where he'd left Link and Adara. The whole row of homes along there had erupted in flames. In every window the flames licked out, arching and leaping towards the sky. The straw roofs had burned away already, and loud cracks coming from the buildings indicated that the support beams were collapsing.

"Stay here Samus! Don't move!" Brailyn told the boy, setting him down on the ground, standing by a small well that was little more than a whole in the ground. Heart hammering in his chest like the forge of the Goron Blacksmiths, Brai ran up the steps of the house. He flung open the door and stepped aside barely in time to avoid the flames that exploded outward. "Adara!" he bellowed into the house, pulling back to avoid the scorching flames again. "Adara! Link! Can you hear me?" he screamed, head down, forcing his way into the burning building. The heat was enough to raost a man 20 feet away, but inside it was unbearable, like standing inside a cooking hearth.

Brailyn fell to his knees and crawled through the smoke, trying to avoid the flames. Choking, he couldn't call for his sister-in-law and nephew anymore. He swept his hands in front of them, feeling for them. They'd be passed out by now from the smoke, unable to answer him anyway. Brailyn forced himself not to scream as he swept his hand into red hot embers. An ominous shift in the house, accompanied by a groaning sound, warned him the floor was ready to cave in. The ceiling could go at any time without warning.

Turning to make his way out, knowing it was too late to help anyone still inside, Brai's heart lurched. In the smoke-filled house, it was impossible to see which way was which. He was lost in the smoke and flames, and if the house didn't collapse first, he would pass out from the smoke within a scant few crackling of the fire covered up any sounds that might lead him out.

Brailyn forced his eyes open, though the burning smoke made him want to squeeze them shut again immediately. Through the thick smoke and his streaming eyes, his vision was next to useless. Brai laid on his belly as flat as he could. Against the floor, he thought he could see a lighter spot, a door or a window, he hoped. Gasping for air now, he began to snake-crawl in the direction of the light. Beginning to feel light-headed and dizzy, every movement was a supreme effort. Every twitch of his muscles felt like he was dragging 10 lbs of sand with every motion. The square of light, even the heat and cracking of the fire and wood seemed to be growing farther and farther away with every motion as Brailyn struggled to escape the burning house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Link!" The voice seemed to be echoing across miles of space. "Link! Link, wake up!"

Ten year old Link fell out of his bed with a hard thud. Already the important parts of the dream were fading. He could remember thick smoke, choking on it. And he could remember a woman calling out to him. But everything else was already gone. The little boy sighed and looked up. Leaning over him was his best friend, Saria. She wore a worried expression.

Saria sat down on the floor beside him. "Link, are you alright?" she asked, her blue eyes wide. "I could hear you all the way over by the store!" She took in the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. "You've been dreaming of that woman in the fire again, haven't you? For how long?" she asked, taking on a motherly tone.

Link shrugged. "I dunno." He answered. He broke quickly under her persistent stare. "Maybe a week I guess." Closer to a month, but she wasn't getting that out of him.

"A week? Link, why didn't you tell me?" Saria asked, sounding hurt. She and Link had been the best of friends for years, since Link had been born from the Great Deku Tree. Lately, though, they seemed to be growing apart for some reason Saria couldn't understand. This proved it. Saria couldn't remember a time when Link would have kept something like that from her.

"I don't know! I guess I just didn't feel like talking about it! Do we have to talk about everything?" he snapped at her. He was tired, not getting any sleep because of the nightmares. He would dream, and always when he awoke he could barely remember anything. Then he would lie awake trying to will himself to remember. The real reason he hadn't told Saria was because she always discounted the dream. He'd been having it off and on for as long as he could remember, though never for so long in a row. He knew it was important. Deep down, he knew it wasn't just a dream like Saria said. He didn't want to forget about it and ignore it like Saria told him to. He wanted to _remember_ it.

Saria felt tears forming behind her eyes. "No, but you should talk to somebody, Link." she said softly. They always talked about everything. Saria had always had a sixth sense about her, and she could feel changes coming. She felt like this was going to be the last time she would see Link, and at the same time she felt that it was only a beginning. She didn't understand, but had learned to never discount her intuitions. "Talk to the Great Deku Tree if you won't talk to me, Link." she suggested as she stood up. She paused in the doorway and shrugged, her green hair bouncing. "Maybe he can tell you more about the dream than I can." She went to her secret place in the Lost Woods to cry. She didn't like the boys to see her cry, because she was a tomboy and they would think she was a sissy if they saw.

Link was immediately sorry that he had hurt her feelings. It seemed like such an easy thing for him to do these days. Link growled at himself in frustration and threw his head back into the covers on the floor. Why couldn't he remember the stupid dream when he had the same one every night? Maybe Saria was right; maybe he should go talk to the Great Deku Tree. The little blonde boy nodded to himself. _Yes_ he decided _he would go talk to the Deku Tree_. He would be able to tell Link what the dream was, and hopefully give him something to do about it. Then he would go find Saria and apologize, and they could work on the dream together. Some dumb dream wasn't as important as his best friend, after all. Link piled his blanket back up on his bed and put his green cap on before dashing out the door of his tree house and clambering down the ladder.

"Hey No-Fairy!" a cruel voice called out behind him, followed by the snickers of several Kokiri. Link turned around slowly, already knowing who was there. It was Mido, hands planted firmly on his hips, and his gang. Mido was the oldest of the Kokiri children who still lived in the Forest. There had been others, but they had all gone to the Lost Woods now. Mido called himself the Leader of the Kokiri, and his favorite sport was picking on Link. Lately he teased him because he was older than most Kokiri were when their fairy came to him.

"Did widdle No-Faiwy have a bad dweam?" Mido asked Link tauntingly. His friends Kichi, Walu, & Akida laughed and mimicked him. "Well? Did Mommy-Sawia have to go take care of poow widdle baby No-Faiwy?" Mido asked, appealing to his friends who responded with gales of laughter.

"You better shut it, Mido, or I'll mash your nose!" Link threatened, gritting his teeth. Though Mido was the oldest, and by all accounts pretty tough, he was short and lightly built. Link usually was able to take him, in a fair fight. He realized immediately that this would be no fair fight when Kichi and Walu stepped forward, cracking their knuckles. Apparently, Mido was tired of fighting his own battles. Kichi was tall and muscular, with blonde hair that was constantly falling into his eyes and a long nose. Walu was just _big_, period. Tall and round with curly red hair, freckles, a small mouth and nose, and chubby cheeks. He smiled a nasty little smile and Link took a step back, looking for an opening where he could run.

"Afraid, No-Fairy?" Mido asked as Kichi and Walu lunged forward. He looked particularly pleased with himself, and Link knew he wouldn't have dared try this if Saria were around. Mido had the biggest crush on Saria, and he was nice enough to Link when she was around in an effort to stay in her good graces.

"Not of you, Wart-Face!" Link cried, dropping down and rolling between Walu's legs. Bouncing up quickly on the other side he ran for his life, knowing he'd really be in for it now if they caught him. What he forgot as he dashed away was Akida. She had blonde hair that she wore in a ponytail and a disposition nastier than Mido's. Link didn't see the foot come out from behind the waterfall as he ran past, and it sent him sprawling into the water. Raucous laughter followed, even the Kokiri who were mostly his friends were laughing, but Link didn't have time to be embarrassed by his fall. He darted into the Great Deku Tree's Meadow just ahead of Mido and his gang.

"You can't stay in there forever, No-Fairy!" Mido called after him angrily. He knew better than to even pick on Link in front of the Great Deku Tree. "We'll be waiting here when you come back, and then you'll be sorry, you little baby!"

Link glanced over his shoulder just once as he jogged towards the Great Deku tree, panting and soaking wet. Relieved, he flopped down on the grass in front of the Deku Tree. Hopefully, Saria would be back before he was done talking with the Deku Tree, or he'd have to be even faster to get around those guys. He figured they'd pay him back for his smart mouth sooner or later, but he sincerely hoped it would be later. He wasn't in the mood for having his face rearranged today.

As he looked up at the huge tree that stood in the center of the clearing it began to change. A face formed clearly in the bark of the tree, and the mouth seemed to twist into a smile. The Great Deku Tree was awakening.

"Link! Thou hast come! Verily, I hath been waiting." The Great Deku Tree boomed in a voice that most would find frightening, but which was comforting and fatherly to Link and the other Kokiri Children who had grown around it.

Link grinned up at the Deku Tree. "Hi Great Deku Tree! You were waiting for me?" Link asked, only a little surprised. The Great Deku Tree was like that a lot of the time. Almost like he knew what you were thinking.

"For sooth." The Great Deku Tree replied. The tree's leaves and branches dipped forward in a gesture that was clearly a nod. "There is much I hath speak with thee about." The Great Deku Tree gave Link a knowing look as the boy rolled down the small slope and came to rest by his roots. "Thy dreams must hath been restless this last Moon."

Link gazed up at the great tree. "Yes! You know about my dream! What does it mean, Great Deku Tree? It's trying to tell me something, isn't it? I knew it was!"

The Great Deku Tree appeared to nod again. "In time, thy shall know its meaning. Now, thy shall know its cause. The Servants of Evil gain power, and a vile clime pervades Hyrule. Verily, this shalt cause nightmares to those sensitive to the power."

Link frowned up at the tree. "I'm sensitive to the power?" he asked. "But, what can I do about it, Great Deku Tree? Will Hyrule be alright?"

"Verily, my boy, thee are most sensitive." The Great Deku Tree responded. "A cruel and evil man hath come to power in the Desert. He hath placed a curse upon me. If the curse is not broken, I soon shall surely perish. Thou art the only one who can break the curse. Hast thee the courage to undertake this that I request of thee?"

Link was on his feet immediately. "Of course, Great Deku Tree! Just tell me what to do." Link had never lacked in courage, but fear pulsed through his veins. The Great Deku Tree, _die_? It wasn't possible, it couldn't be.

The tree seemed to shudder a bit, and Link saw how sickly and gray it looked. "Thou must enter my innards and slay the foul creature that hath taken residence there. When it hath been slain, the curse shalt be dispelled. Take with thee two gifts that shall help thee on thy quest."

In front of the tree two wooden chests rose up from the ground with a dry rumbling sound. Once they settled they both opened with a loud creak. Inside one was Link's shield, just a simple wooden Kokiri shield that bore his personal crest, painted on the front in red. In the other lay the legendary Kokiri Sword, a lost treasure of the Kokiri race said to be locked away deep within the Lost Woods.

Link gazed at the sword in awe, mouth gaping. The blade gleamed silver in the light of the morning. It was shiny enough that Link could see his reflection in it when he held it up. The guard and pommel were gold, the hilt itself wrapped in brown leather. A small gleaming amethyst was inlaid in the guard. Link tested the sword out, swinging it in front of him a few times. It was a manageable size and weight for him.

"Great Deku Tree… Do I get to _keep_ this?" Link asked, staring up at the tree. The Kokiri had once carried swords, but not in a long while. If he was able to keep the sword… he could even call himself Leader of the Kokiri than and Mido would never bully him again! Not that he'd use it, but they wouldn't dare try to mess with him if he was just _carrying_ it.

The Great Deku Tree chuckled. "Call it a loan. Thou may keep the sword until it's time of use hath passed." It was very cryptic, but Link seemed to be satisfied. "Now, Link. I hath one more thing for thee. The time for thee to receive this gift hath long passed, but I shall present her to you anyway. Navi, come hither!" The tree called.

Link looked around, a glow starting in his chest. Could it be? Could he really be getting his fairy, finally?

A small glowing spot appeared out of the trees and floated over to hover between Link and the Deku Tree. It glowed a soft and gentle magenta, and its voice was a high tittering laugh.

The Great Deku Tree smiled at the small fairy in front of him. "Ah, Navi! Thou hast come. It is my request that thee accompany Link on his quest and serve as his Guardian Spirit. Wilest thou serve?"

Link decided the fairy's giggling reply was the sweetest sound in the world as she agreed. His own fairy! Finally! He could hardly believe it. He stood in front of the Deku Tree, ready to enter. He had his shield on his left arm, his sword unsheathed and at the ready in his right hand. Navi, _his_ fairy, fluttered about his shoulders and head.

"Guide him well, Navi. The future of Hyrule, nay, the world, depends upon thee!" The Tree opened its mouth to create an opening like a cave. Link stared into the dark opening for a moment, swallowed, and glanced at Navi before stepping into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Link dropped and rolled beneath the giant spider's front legs, narrowly avoiding her sharp fangs. He sprang to his feet just to the side of her immediately and parried using both his sword and shield, but to little effect. Eight huge limbs plus a pair of venomous fangs had him badly outnumbered. He blocked one strike with his shield, and two more with his sword, before one of the legs swept him off his feet and sent him smashing into a wooden column that may as well have been made of stone. Webbing hung down around him ominously, just waiting to catch him in their sticky strands and trap him into a certain death.

Eyes watering from pain and head spinning from the latest impact, Link slipped into the shadows, hiding, trying to come up with a plan. The damn spider was about invincible. The Kokiri Sword had served him well throughout his journey deeper and deeper into the great tree, but proved to be no match for the hard covering of the spider. Nor was the Slingshot he'd found inside the tree any use at all. The spider had managed to block the entrance into the room shortly after Link had attacked, so now here he was, stuck like a bug in a spider's web as she tried again and again to kill him.

Link looked about the room, trying to find some clue, anything. Navi had disappeared around the beginning of the fight, and he hadn't seen her since. Strangely, Mido was the only reason he was still alive. Years of torment from him had led Link to develop fast reflexes and a working idea of how to fight. Without that, he probably would have never made it through the tree to the spider's lair at all. But, running and dodging would only take him so far. He was getting tired, and his body ached from the times when the spider had sent him flying into the walls and columns. She would catch him eventually.

Link dodged behind a column quickly, carefully avoiding the spider's notice. As he did so, he saw a flash of brilliant magenta. Navi.

"Navi!" he hissed to the fairy, afraid of making too much noise, lest the giant spider hear him. The fairy flew over to him, a blurred trail of magenta light. "Listen!" she cried in her shrill voice. "It's a Parasitic Armored Arachnid called Queen Gohma!"

The spider had caught sight of the fairy too, and Link made a break for it, ignoring a painful stitch in his side as much as he could. "Yeah, she's a big ass spider! Tell me something I _don't_ already know, like how to kill it!" Link dodged a blow from the spider and kept running, but she was catching up to him much more easily now, and she was more furious than ever.

The fairy ignored Link's sarcastic tone. "You have to find a way to stun her! Than attack her eye, it's the only part of her body that isn't protected!"

Link didn't much like that plan of action. Attacking her eye meant getting way to close to Gohma's fangs for his comfort. If she was able to attack before he could get away, it pretty much meant certain death for him. But it didn't seem like he had too much of a choice. He tried to dodge again, but she countered him, and he found himself blocked into a corner. Trapped.

"Navi, how do I stun her?" he screamed as the spider reared up above him, ready to strike a killing blow. He knew there wasn't even time for the fairy to answer, so he did the only thing he could think to try. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the last Deku Nut he had. Most Kokiri ate the nuts, splitting the hard shells and regarding the sweet insides as delicious treats, but they could also be made to flash brightly if they were thrown hard enough. Desperately, Link flung the nut down in front of him as hard as he could and flattened himself tightly against the wall, expecting to feel piercing fangs any second.

Instead there was a short, bright flash of light, like sunlight reflecting off glass or metal on a bright summer day. Gohma let out a scream of pain and rage, missing Link by a scant couple of inches and plowing into the wall beside him instead. Between the blindness from the flashing light and the impact against the wall, she was about as stunned as she was going to get. Her single eye widened as she tried to see, and Link took his only chance. He leapt forward and plunged his sword two-handed into the monster's eye, all the way down to the hilt.

The spider reared up, screeching in fury and agony. The sword was still stuck all the way into her eye. Link backed away, starring, as the spider swung its head around, still screaming, trying desperately to dislodge the sword. In her struggles Gohma swung her head into one of the columns eye first, driving half of the hilt into her eye. She froze, half reared, shuddered, and then collapsed to the ground. The column toppled after her, crushing the spider's great armored body beneath it. The spider did not move again.

Link walked over cautiously, waiting to see the spider stir back to life, but there was nothing. He retrieved the sword from Gohma's eye carefully, but the care was unnecessary. The spider was dead. Looking at it, Link began to giggle, perhaps a bit hysterically. He had defeated the spider with a toy, something the Kokiri played with sometimes when they were celebrating, like the Hylians setting off firecrackers in the summer to celebrate King's Day and the Festival of Din. He would never have believed that the nuts could be dangerous at all.

Link sat down on a bit of the broken column that had rolled a small distance away from the spider to rest. Gohma had been in control of the other monstrosities that had taken up residence inside the Great Deku Tree. If Link had overlooked any, they would flee now with their leader defeated. He had broken the curse.

"Navi." He called, and the fairy flew over to him slowly. "Navi, is there any other way out of here?" he asked. He wasn't looking forward to having to dig his way out of the spider's lair and than fight his way back up through the rest of the Deku Tree again. As he asked, a faint blue glow appeared next to the spider's remains.

"I think that's the Great Deku Tree summoning you." Navi told him, her voice full of respect and awe.

There was a faint beckoning hum around the shimmering blue light that grew louder the closer he went, and an accompanying feeling of healing and calm. Link stepped into the light and immediately his aches and wounds healed and the dark of the spider's lair faded away as Link closed his eyes into a brilliant white light…


End file.
